Grapes
by Donni
Summary: Ron and Hermione make a bet, if Ron can kiss Hermione they will become gf/bf and she'll get piggy back rides and get fed grapes. The question is, how far will Ron go to win?
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Herm-oh-ninny!" Ron said cheerful as he sat down beside Hermione in the common room.   
  
Hermione looked up from her work and glared at Ron, "Hello Ronald."   
  
She definitely wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"What's up?  
  
"Homework"  
  
"Oh... hey you want to make a deal?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked without looking up.  
  
"If I can get a kiss from you -"  
  
"What?!?!" her eyes shot up with anger.  
  
"Let me continue," Ron answered calmly, "if I can get a kiss from you, you have to go out with me."  
  
"And what exactly am I getting from this?" Hermione expected Ron to say something along the lines of   
  
spending time with the most perfect man in the world.  
  
Ron went in to deep thinking and then his eyes glowed with answered, "I'll give you piggy back rides to all   
  
your classes and any where you want."  
  
"And?" Hermione questioned with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh… I'll feed you grapes?"   
  
Hermione started laughing and they agreed that he would give her piggy back rides and feed her grapes if he  
  
kissed her which then meant they would be a couple.  
  
They agreed to keep it a secret, but little did they know, that a certain black-haired individual was listening at  
  
a table nearby. 


	2. Attempt 1

The black-haired individual could be anyone.. Harry? Parvati? Dean? Maybe even Cho.. who knows..  
  
Its not easy kissing Hermione and since she likes him too, she likes to have a little fun and wants to see how much Ron likes her.  
  
It was the day after the bet Ron and Hermione made, and Hermione was alittle worried on how far Ron would  
  
go to kiss her. She ate her breakfast waiting for Ron and Harry to arrive.  
  
"Hey Mione," Harry greeted casually sitting down and gathering food onto his plate.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione!" Ron said loud and cheerfully. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but Hermione  
  
turned so he kissed her cheek. People on the Gryffindor table began to look at them strangely and Harry and  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with a shocked look. Of course Hermione knew what he was trying to do but he   
  
didn't want to break the secret. Harry started chuckling until Hermione gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what the hell were you doing?" She asked sternly but low, she didn't want to bring   
  
attention to them.  
  
"What?" he asked with a confused look, "Can I not be friendly?" Since he was still standing he went over to   
  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and kissed them. They both turned their head just like Hermione and got a  
  
peck on the cheek. They both also slapped him and called him some pretty nasty names. This was the second  
  
time Ron brought attention to their side of the Gryffindor table. But this time all the houses was watching   
  
and burst in laughter.  
  
Now you think Ron would begin to blush but it was his 7th year and he has built some confidence. He smiled   
  
and sat down in his seat. He knew it wouldn't be easy to kiss Hermione but it was worth a shot. 'Try to get her  
  
off guard' that was his strategy. So far it wasn't working but since she was one of his best friends, he would   
  
have plenty of chances. 


	3. Attempt 2

I love this chapter, very cute! More of these chapters to come!  
  
It was such a lovely day outside, the 7th year Gryffindors decided to hang out by the lake.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione settled on the ground close to the lake so they could soak their feet in the water.  
  
"You guys, come on, lets go have some fun and join the other Gryffindors," Harry looked to the lake where  
  
all the Gryffindors were having a game of chicken fight in the lake, "Its a beautiful day and lets not waste it  
  
doing homework!"   
  
"You can go ahead, I want another roll for Professor Flitwick's assignment," Hermione answered as she   
  
continued scribbling words. Harry looked at Ron for his response.   
  
"Nah, I'm going to just sit here and enjoy the sun." Ron happily said. Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Alright then," Harry said as he stripped down to his swimming trunks, "I'll see you guys later."   
  
Harry jumped into the lake and swam to his fellow classmates, he got Parvati onto his shoulders an engaged   
  
into a game of chicken fight.  
  
"Well its just you and me, sitting by the beautiful lake on a sunny day!" Ron enthusiastically retorted.  
  
"Yay, I'm so happy I could pee my pants," Hermione sarcastically answered, not looking up from her work.  
  
This is it, my chance to kiss her... Ron slowly moved his head closer to Hermione... alittle closer... he was  
  
as close as he could get without Hermione noticing... this is it... he closed his eyes and leaned in  
  
Hermione looked up to think and bumped heads with a very ugly and enlarged picture, a redheaded boy with  
  
his eyes tightly closed and lips puckered up like a fish.  
  
With an evil grin, Hermione shoved Ron with all her might into the lake. He looked extremely funny with his  
  
arms and legs swinging wildly and him bickering the words, "Go slow.. Go slow.. GO SLOW!? Stupid Git.."   
  
even though it was a quick second. Ron landed into the water splashing Hermione and her homework, the 3   
  
rolls of parchment she's been working on for the whole weekend.   
  
She was not going to let him get away with it, when Ron's flaming red hair came back to the surface, she   
  
shoved her hand and forced it back down. But she wasn't cautious enough.  
  
Ron saw two perfect, cute feet and lunged forward to grab them as he came up to the top. He was constrained   
  
to go back into the water.   
  
Ron and Hermione popped up in innumerous splashes. Hermione exploding with angry and Ron crying with   
  
tears. They were quite a site, the second time most of Hogwarts were watching them. 


	4. Attempt 3

I'll like to dedicate this chapter to Anthony Draconius for giving me the idea of including a grape.  
  
This is the third attempt since the first chapter is just an introduction to the bet.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sweet smell of Autumn. She was relaxed and content until she realized she had   
  
double potions with Snape after breakfast. Hermione cursed and grumbled as she got up, which woke up the   
  
rest of the Gryffindor girls.   
  
A small brown owl rested on the dormitory room and Hermione instantly realized it was Pigwedgeon, Ron's  
  
bird. She quickly walked to the animal before any other girl squeaked about how cute and tiny it was.  
  
The brown string tied around the note was also tied to a tiny wooden box and it was very easy to untie.  
  
She unrolled the small parchment and read one simple sentence,  
  
'Keep this in a special spot, you'll be needing it soon'  
  
Hermione was confused and hoped the wooden box would help her. The tiny box resembled the shape of a   
  
treasure chest but was very bare and the letters 'RW+HG' were carved on the lid. Hermione smiled, Ron was  
  
a little, lanky boy who was unsensitive as you could get, but he has grew into a very caring and sweet man.  
  
She opened the box and laughed, a plump, green grape was revealed.  
  
Ron hurried to the Great Hall before the rest of the Hogwarts students arrived and dropped down in a certain   
  
brunette's seat. He placed a small pie on the table and began to arrange fruit on top of it. As soon as he   
  
finished he rushed off before anyone could find him.  
  
Harry and Hermione went down to the Great Hall with Harry explaining that he couldn't find Ron anywhere  
  
and Hermione becoming suspicious. As they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Hermione stopped in front of   
  
her seat.  
  
In the area she sat and ate at, there was a small cherry pie, her favorite type, with cherries on top which were   
  
arranged to spell out three words. Kiss the Cook. The pie didn't look as delicious as it could be, the cherry   
  
filling was flooding out from cracks, the dough was slightly white in some areas and in other areas, the   
  
dough was a dark brown. But Hermione thought it was the most thoughtful thing Ron has ever done for her.  
  
As Ron walked towards the bushy haired girl, she turned around and found a red head in an apron that said  
  
'Kiss the Cook' who was blushing madly.   
  
"How does it taste?" Ron asked bashfully. He sure looks cute when he blushes, Hermione thought, and he  
  
always does!  
  
She reached for a fork and digged into a dark brown area of the pie. She tried to keep a straight and happy   
  
face as she ate it but he could tell it tasted exactly how it looked. Disgusting.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't of put salt and lemon in it!" Ron angrily answered.  
  
'Y-you put l-lemon in it?" Hermione asked with a worried sound. She stopped from spooning another scoop   
  
of pie.  
  
"Well yeah," Ron scratched his back, looking uncertain, "My mom always does..."  
  
Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall towards the closest washroom.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked confused and shocked, they turned to Ron for the answer.   
  
But Harry had it.   
  
"She's allergic to lemons." Harry simply said as he rushed after he to see if she was alright. 


	5. Attempt 4?

I'm going to reply to all my reviews for all my stories,  
  
Mione Weasley the original - Hermione is, lol. Well why would that ever come up?  
  
rsweetie4evr - thank you!  
  
MaNdAsFoRrOn - aww thank you, I really appreciate the fact someone really cares.  
  
iloveDracoMalfoyannonomou - I'll try to update sooner  
  
Sweet Stephy - You ROCK!  
  
Loah - Very true.. wanna help me with more ideas?  
  
Princess Jennifer - Thank you, Ron's never going to stop.  
  
Enjoy! This was probably the longest chapter, and a very intense one I think. I've  
  
never written such a scene.  
  
-*-  
  
"HURRY UP MIONE!!! CLASS STARTS IN 10 MIN!!!"  
  
Hermione's brown eyes instantly shot open when she heard class and 10 minutes in the  
  
same sentence. She tried to jump out of bed but her red blanket caught her feet and   
  
she fell with a BUMP to the ground.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" She screamed with rage and instead of lying on the floor screaming, she   
  
rememebered 10 minutes and untangled herself as quickly as she could.  
  
Hermione rushed to the bathroom and almost hit the wood door flat in the face but  
  
she controlled herself. She brushed her teeth as fast as she could and her gum   
  
started bleeding. She gave another grumble and gulped down some water and spat it   
  
out.   
  
This was the worst day of her life, being late for a class.  
  
The brunette nearly ripped off her clothes as she jumped into the shower, she   
  
thought 'Ron would love to be the shower' and chuckled. She had the quickest  
  
shower she has ever had appoximately 40 seconds. She grabbed a towel and wiped  
  
her body as fast as she could but had no time to dry her hair. Hermione shoved  
  
on her clothes and grabbed her bag. She sped down the stairs.  
  
-*-  
  
Where the hell is Hermione? Harry asked himself. He stood at the Girl's Dormitory   
  
door leaning against the wall, tapping his foot as he waited for her.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs as fast as Percy could apparate.   
  
Ron was pacing along the common room floor at the entrance of the Girl's Dorm.  
  
How am I going to try to kiss Hermione today? Ron asked himself.  
  
-*_  
  
Hermione hit Harry's tapping foot before anyone could stop it, well not exactly  
  
since this is the wizardry world and someone could of stopped her. But lets just say  
  
that nobody could stop it. Okay? Kay. Hermione's wet hair and clothes and bag all   
  
jumped up as she fell towards the ground. All she could see was the royal red  
  
of the carpet in the common room, red just like her face would be...  
  
Then out of nowhere, well not exactly nowhere, Ron's paced right in front of her.  
  
His shocked face was not a pretty sight, his face was all stretched up as his mouth  
  
was in a perfect egg shape.   
  
Hermione fell into him and they both came crashing down. Hermione's head was against  
  
Ron's well build stomach (from Quidditch) and she could hear the fast pumping of his  
  
heart. Or maybe that was hers? Probably both of theirs at the same time, in harmony.  
  
She looked into his eyes, his brown eyes filled with worry and pain. She was so   
  
close to him that she could she the field of freckles he had sprinkled on his nose and  
  
the apple of his cheeks. His red hair was never really that read and was actually  
  
auburn, from afar it was flaming red but now it was a warm and settle auburn.  
  
The lips were a off pink and were some what full and firm. She instantly wanted to  
  
feel them against hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer, he understood what  
  
she was doing and felt the same way.  
  
The sound of Harry clearing his voice brought their eyes to his and back to reality,  
  
which was class in 3 minutes.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked in to each others eyes once again and realized they were  
  
very close to each other. Hermione's first reaction was to jump off him and kneed  
  
Ron in the crotch.   
  
A small 'owww' was heard from Ron.  
  
A blushing Hermione squeaked 'sorry' and left.  
  
Harry chuckled as he followed Hermione to the first class.  
  
I really hope you guys enjoyed that, and please review on your way out!! 


	6. Attempt 5

Reviews  
  
SILVER BULLET GIRL - You want me to finish the story?  
  
Princess Jennifer - haha I never kneed a guy there.. but I have kicked them.   
  
Squanto gal 03 - haha of course it is.  
  
Loah - Poor poor Ron..  
  
beckie13 - Thank you!  
  
Sweet Stephy - Of course you rock! A dance contest? hmm..   
  
-*_  
  
It has been a couple of months since the bet first began; it was now Christmas.  
  
"LETS GO!!!" Ron screamed as he stood by the entrance to the girls and boys dorms.  
  
"Coming!" A girl's voice echoed.  
  
"I can't find my shirt!!" A deep boy voice squeaked.  
  
Laughter came from the 6th year girl's dormitories. A little red haired girl by the  
  
name Ginny Weasely came up the stairs with a white dress shirt and went up to the   
  
7th boy's dormitory. She came back down giggling like a little school girl.  
  
Shrieks and giggles once again was heard.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY!!!!!" Ron roared as he stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Okay I'm ready," Hermione called as she came up the stairs with a very heavy bag.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!"   
  
"THIS IS MY BABY SISTER!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
  
"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! WE JUST KISSED!!"  
  
"DON't LIE TO ME, THE BOY THAT LIVED IS GOING TO DIE!!!"  
  
"RON CHILL, NOTHING HAPPENED!!"  
  
Ginny came up the stairs angrily, passing Hermione and joined the screaming.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, I"M GOING TO HEX YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HARRY ALONE"  
  
"GIN, I CAN HANDLE YOUR BROTHER BY MYSELF"  
  
"REALLY THATS WHY YOUR HIDING IN THE BATHROOM??"  
  
"I'M JUST USING THE WASHROOM"  
  
"GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"I'M PEEING!!!"  
  
"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP RON, I'LL TELL MUM"  
  
Hermione sighed and left for breakfast.  
  
-*_  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron calmy greeted. He looked back to normal since this morning.  
  
"Hey," Hermione smiled as they both walked to Transfiguration class.  
  
Mistletoe was dangingly from the door frame. This was another change...  
  
Ron looked up at the mistletoe and back at Hermione. He leaned in to kiss her, and   
  
surprisingly she leaned in to. Maybe she was falling for him? Since she fell on him  
  
that other day, shes been acting differently, or I think so...  
  
Ron looked at her gentle sweet pink lips and couldn't wait until they were his.  
  
Her light complextion shined as the sun bounced against it. He stared at her perfect  
  
round eyelashes and her once bushy hair was tamed and now smooth and silky.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and moved forward. Forward and forward he moved in....  
  
BAM!!! ROn's forehead crashed into the door causing tremendous pain. He opened his   
  
eyes to find the chestnut of the door. DAMMIT!! I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
The class shook with laughter as a red Ron walked towards his seat.   
  
As he was walking, Hermione smirked as she said,  
  
"I realized I wasn't religious."  
  
-*_  
  
I hope that last line makes sense to you guys.. well if it doesn't she's trying to say  
  
thats she doesn't believe in Christmas and all that stuff like if your under  
  
mistletoe then you have to kiss that person. Hope that makes sense! 


	7. Turning the Tables

Reviews  
  
Princess Jennifer - Haha thank you, I needed some Ginny and Harry in it.  
  
Beckie13 - Yeah I did!  
  
LissaGranger - Thank you!  
  
Smog - They'll kiss, I promise!  
  
Kit Kat Kid - They'll get together, they will.  
  
J.S.Writer - Thank you, I will.  
  
-*_  
  
Ron and Harry were playing chess as Hermione was doing her homework. Hours passed as  
  
Harry would not give up. Ron has won 10 games.  
  
"Throw in the flag!" one of Harry's chess pieces shrieked. Ron chucked and Harry   
  
answered with using the piece as a decoy for his plan.  
  
Ron smirked at his victory, but then again it was Harry. He looked towards where  
  
Hermione was working and noticed that she had fallen asleep on her work.  
  
Ron strided over and picked up her light body. He smiled at how innocent she looked,  
  
like a little girl. Those beautiful eyes of her were covered with light lids with  
  
long curly eyelashes. He wished those eyelashes would give him those butterfly kisses  
  
he longed for. Any kind of kiss would make him happy, any from her.  
  
Hermione was very stressed from all her work and noticed that she was moving. She   
  
began to freak out but opened her eyes to Ron. She was safe.  
  
"Hey," Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron was alittle startled but muttered a hello.   
  
Hermione noticed he was taking her upstairs and started realizing what would happen.  
  
"Ron, stop, RON!" Hermione tried to alert.  
  
"Relax Hermione, I'm just going to bring you to your bed," Ron laughed.  
  
But before she could explain how Hogwarts was made, both Ron and Hermione were blasted  
  
back from the door and rolled down the stairs together.  
  
They both landed on the bottom of the stairs beside each other, this time not on top  
  
of one another.  
  
"What happened?" Ron groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Haven't I told you?" Hermione angrily answered, "There's a barrier that keeps boys  
  
from getting into the girls dormitory and girls into boys."  
  
"Oh," Ron chuckled, "Haven't we been here together before?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yep."  
  
Ron glanced to his side and was faced with Hermione. She leaned into kiss her and so  
  
did Ron but Hermione ended up kissing his cheek.  
  
"I don't have any grapes yet." Ron whispered into her ear as he got up to continue  
  
playing chess with Harry.  
  
"So where were we?" Ron asked as he examined the chessboard.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered glancing at Hermione,   
  
"But I know where you and Mione were."  
  
Hermione was left confused but understood what Ron was trying to do.  
  
He didn't need to, Hermione was already falling for him.  
  
I kept reading this over and over... I'm not sure if it makes sense, it doesn't even  
  
make sense to me. But its Ron, he's weird and confusing. 


	8. The One

Reviews  
  
gaia-moore - haha, i guess so.  
  
J.S. Writer - thank you!  
  
Princess Jennifer - Yep, boys are confusing to girls and vice versa  
  
Line-from Denmark - Aww alittle funny? thats it?  
  
hinkypunk2 - you don't think too fluffy?  
  
angelofboox21 - it is? oh i didn't know that. too short?  
  
to whom it may concearn - really? thanks  
  
i-love-animals - everyone wants longer chapters.. so hard to write  
  
loah - mistletoe is cool, aww thanks.  
  
Sakura Blossoms - Cute and sweet? Not to cliche?  
  
Silver-Phoeniz1987 I will, and thank you.  
  
-*_  
  
It was a numbing winter day, and all of Hogwarts were inside but Ron and   
  
Hermione. They were outside at the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny  
  
snuggled up with each other in front of the fire as Ron tried to teach   
  
Hermione to fly.  
  
"Push your broom to the direction you want to go." Ron instructed as he  
  
flew around the golden rings of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Hermione nervously followed, but quickly got the hang of it.   
  
They swiftly flew around the rings in harmony. Ron in the front, with   
  
Hermione behind him.   
  
"Having fun?" Ron's voiced echoed.  
  
"Definitly!" Hermione grinned even though it was very chilly.  
  
"Meet me at the rings down there," Ron pointed to the rings at the other  
  
end of the pitch, and soared off without a answer.  
  
Hermione rapidly followed.  
  
-*_  
  
"So, do you regret not trying out for the team?" Ron asked, Hermione and  
  
him were sitting on the rim of the middle ring. Perhaps alittle too close  
  
for two friends, but then again it was stingingly, bitter, cold.   
  
"Somewhat," Hermione answered, softly moving closer to Ron as her hair   
  
brushed against his face.  
  
Ron gave her a fazed look, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..," Hermione closed her eyes, "I'm somewhat glad that I work very  
  
hard for my grades, but I miss that I never really got to enjoy myself."  
  
She chuckled and added, "but then again, me, you, and Harry had loads of   
  
adventures together right?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Remember that troll in our first year me and Harry had to  
  
save you from? We were young, senseless but were determined. Plus we had  
  
a lot of luck with us."  
  
"I could of stunned that troll by myself, thank you very much," Hermione  
  
stubbornly commented, but smiled at the thought of that memory.  
  
Ron put his arms around Hermione in a brotherly way and muttered of the   
  
coldness and how his bottom would freeze if they didn't get inside.  
  
They placed themselves on their brooms, however Hermione didn't properly   
  
grip her broom and automatically lunged to the ground.  
  
"PULL UP! PULL UP!" Ron beckoned, he chased after a falling Hermione.  
  
Hermione tugged up with such force she smacked herself in the face and  
  
crashed into Ron who was behind her.   
  
Ron instantly seized Hermione as her broom sank to the base. He lifted   
  
her onto the front of his broom and could care less about the broom, it   
  
was a old school broom and it was probably smashed into pieces by now.  
  
Hermione faced Ron and gave a quick smile, Ron noticed a cut on her cheek  
  
which was rather long due to the base of the broom.   
  
He dabbed at it with his thumb and felt Hermione withdraw.  
  
"Let's go back and get that fixed." Ron concernly remarked as he whipped  
  
the blood off his thumb.  
  
-*_  
  
For most of the trip they said nothing and watched the view.  
  
Hermione gazed at all she had, all that was hers. The school, the lake,  
  
the forest, the lake, and the quidditch field. She was very lucky to be  
  
chosen to be taught at Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She took a deep breath in, of the fresh, icy, air.  
  
Ron was looking at a different view, not Hogwarts but rather Hermione.  
  
He watched as the light snow softly brushed her hair and face.  
  
Ron wasn't sure if he was ready to become hers, he didn't want to  
  
hurt their friendship. What if they broke up, would they still be   
  
friends? Ron loved Hermione as a friend, and was willing to love her as  
  
a companion. But he wasn't even sure she wanted the same things as him.  
  
"Thanks Ron, for bringing me here." Hermione answered, "Thanks for  
  
letting me taste the wind from up here, and to feeling like I'm on top   
  
of the world and nothing could stop me. Thanks for letting me feel like I  
  
could do anything."  
  
"You can do anything." Ron simply stated.  
  
"Because you believe in me, and in everything I've wanted to do."  
  
It hit him just like that, he could feel in her eyes that she wanted the   
  
same things as him. The moment she said that last sentence, he knew.   
  
He knew that she was the one, and that he wanted to be the one for her.  
  
-*_  
  
Likie? I thought that was quite long, and I really liked this one.  
  
So soft and cute, next chapter, might be the last. I'm not sure..  
  
any suggestions? review on the way out.. thanks. 


	9. Sweet Dreams

Reviews  
  
J. S. Writer - of course Ron to the rescue! he's perfect in my story haha  
  
DJSoulmates602 - i will, thanks!  
  
Tanya J Potter - well.. there will definitly have grapes in the end  
  
Sweet Stephy - haha its okay, thanks.  
  
ARTICHOKE - well i might have two more chapters.. passionate? hmm i'll try  
  
Line-from Denmark - aww thank you  
  
risen-angel - yay i win! hahaha  
  
Kitty - thank you!  
  
Soccerjf18 - aww Ron sounds so romantic.. red? i'm not really fond of red.. well somehow i'll try to use your idea somehow..   
  
-*_  
  
"Hmm.." Madame Pomfrey examined the cut, "It doesn't look so bad,   
  
hopefully this bandage will do."  
  
Madame Pomfrey sat Hermione down on a white hospital bed, as she checked  
  
the cut, her cheek had mild frostbite and the cut was rather long.  
  
Hermione flinched as Madame Pomfrey placed a nude bandage on her cheek,  
  
Ron gave a reassuring smile to Hermione as he fiddled with his robe  
  
sleeve. He was quite scared at the length of the cut, but he knew Madame  
  
Pomfrey could fix anything.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione grinned and hopped off the hospital bed.   
  
Ron and her walked rather closely as they left the hospital wing.  
  
-*_  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in silence as they made their way to the   
  
Gryffindor common room. Hermione gently rested her body against Ron's,  
  
it felt so right, like her and Ron were meant to be.   
  
Hermione wasn't sure if they should be together. What if it didn't work?   
  
She didn't want to lose one of her very best friends.   
  
Hermione had a couple of boyfriends, but they never felt like this, they   
  
never felt so good and right. Ron and her weren't even together, but she  
  
felt closer to him than any other guy.  
  
But then again, Ron was like a brother to her, and she was a little sister  
  
to him. Or did he see her in a different way? Or is she seeing him in a  
  
different light? Yes, yes she definitly was. He wasn't a big brother to   
  
her anymore, he was the one that she wanted to say 'I do' too, he was the  
  
one that she wanted to share the moment of holding her first baby with,  
  
and he was the one that she wanted to spend her 50th anniversary with.  
  
Bloody hell, she was just seventeen, but she couldn't stop thinking of   
  
what her life would be like if he and her got together.  
  
Hermione look up at Ron and smiled,   
  
she knew she would smile in this very position for years to come.  
  
-*_  
  
Wow, she looks so beautiful, no not just beautiful, more than that, more  
  
than words can ever express. He never saw such a girl before.  
  
She was the one, the one he wanted to be with forever. She was different   
  
from all the other girls he's dated. With the other girls, he chose them  
  
for their looks, and felt like he was holding a cup when he had them in  
  
his arms. But with Hermione, he wanted her for her personality. She wasn't  
  
just beautiful, smart, and funny.   
  
The way she looked at him, could cause him to feel dizzy in the head. Like  
  
for that very moment, it was just him and her in the world. Everything   
  
around them stopped, and that their eyes held a conversation of their own.  
  
Once you looked into her eyes, it wasn't just a sea of chocolate  
  
with flecks of cinnamon, it held a story. A story of how she felt,   
  
somedays, her eyes told a story of sadness and frustrations, and others of  
  
joy and laughters. Nowadays, her eyes told him that she was very very   
  
happy. He liked those stories best.  
  
Most of all, when she was around him, he didn't feel like he was holding  
  
a cup, he felt like he was holding the QUidditch Trophy. A trophy made of  
  
the best things in life. When he was with other girls, he would smile  
  
and show off the girl, but when he was with Hermione, he didn't feel like  
  
he needed to show off, he wanted to keep her all to himself.   
  
Ron smiled back, smiled back at his gift, his miracle.  
  
-*_  
  
They came upon the Fat Lady, and found her soundly sleeping. Her head  
  
against her shoulder, drool slowly dripping down her pink dress.  
  
Ron gave a small sigh, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Hmm.." Hermione chuckled, "We could sleep out here?"  
  
"Sounds better than waking her up."  
  
Ron sleepily set himself against the wall opposite the Gryffindor common  
  
room. He rested his eyes but could not fall a sleep.   
  
Something was missing.  
  
"Hermione." Ron muttered and barely opened his eyes to watch her.  
  
Hermione amused, got onto her knees and crawled towards him. She closed  
  
her eyes, and gently fell back, into his arms.   
  
"Good night," she murmured as she felt Ron place his robe over her.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Ron whispered.  
  
She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to dream.  
  
Her dream was reality.  
  
He was thinking the same thing.  
  
-*_  
  
How's that?? I was thinking maybe two more chapters after this.  
  
A last chapter, then a look to the future? What do my reviewers think? 


	10. Author's Note

hey dudes..

i'm working on the epilogue of grapes right now...

the last chapter is all planned out..

however, i just need more details and more time..

so yeah i just didn't want you guys to think i bailed out on this story!


	11. EPILOGUE

Reviews PaulaS - Aww thank you!  
J. S. Writer - woah.. its been 3 months since chapter 9.  
iluvsiriusandlupin - thanks )  
Line-from Denmark - sorry for being so late.. writer's block.  
Lost-magic - me too.. me too.. yeah this year's valentine me and my friend got together and rented romance movies and ate ice cream.  
shire-saphire - aww thanks favorite author? really?  
demon-of-angle - thank you )  
sexy seeker - thanks.. whoops almost forgot about the blackhaired uhh person.  
Lovley - thank you!  
Amy-Chris - i'll try!  
MWPP Fanatic - its touching? well i came up with the idea while i was daydreaming about a guy doing that for me, hahaha Divagurl277 - thanks )  
lizzie5555555 - your writer is thinking, "Yes, update now!"

i started writing this awhole ago.. now its been a year, guess i've been really distracted with entering high school.. well didn't want to leave anyone whose still waiting for the epilogue hanging.. so here it is.

p.s. xexexexe are gonna be the breaks.. cause my usual ones aren't working in this new system..

well here goes guys.. this is the epilogue.. and then a flash to the future.. if i can think of something.

xexexexe

Harry quizzically looks down at a pile of rags from the opening of the

Gryffindor Common room. The pile moves and a strand of brown hair can be

seen from under the black robes.

"Hermione?" Harry questions as he jumps down from the portrait hole,

landing beside the pile of black robes.

A head pokes out from the pile which undeniably belongs to Hermione,

arms emerge and she tackles down Harry with a hug.

"Ron!" Hermione cheerfully answers as she's throw her arms around the

wrong best friend.

"It's Harry."

Hermione drops her arms as she realizes her mistake and returns back to

the pile of robes, which one, unmistakenly was Ron's.

"Where's Ron?" She asks biting on her lower lip.

"I'm not sure," Harry pulls out a white envelope with Hermione's name

written in brown ink, "But he told me to give this to you."

"Thanks," Hermione grins as she suspiciously stares at Harry, waiting

for him to crack and spill the details.

Harry answers her mind, "All he told me was to give you this."

Harry got up from the spot Hermione tackled him to, and walked off to

the Great Hall for lunch.

xexexexe

"Hermione,

I laid my eyes upon you during the ride to our first day at Hogwarts,

Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one.

Those were the first words out of your mouth that I had ever heard,

Through that bossy voice and bushy hair,  
I saw the girl that I wanted to be head over heels for me,

Well in your case, you don't wear heels, so books I guess?

Hermione chuckled softly at Ron's silly misunderstanding-

I know I've bullied you a lot in the past,

But I promise you,

I'll never again and I'll pound anyone who does,

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that this bet,

It means more to me than a kiss,

I want your heart (willingly of course)

Since you've had mine from day one.

Ron

P.S. Go down and get some lunch, another note is waiting."

xexexexe

As a great big grin grew on her face, Hermione picked up the plain work robe

that Ron had left for Hermione's blanket and entered the Gryffindor entrance

with the password "Scribbulus Everchanging Inks".

This is it, this is the day I can feel it.

She could feel that something exciting was going to happen.

Hermione went up to her shared dormitory and was blasted with the shrieking of

seventh year Gryffindor girls the second she walked into the room.

"OHMYGOSH WHAT WERE YOU AND RON WEASLEY DOING IN FRONT OF THE FAT LADY?"

"He's such a cutie!"

"Sooo how long have you guys been going out?"

The girls crowded Hermione but she simply brushed them off -"Nothing. Yep.

We're not."- and continued her way to her bed. She gathered some clothes and

walked to the bathroom, slamming the door as the Gryffindors continued to ask

her a million questions about her and Ron which she didn't bother answering.

She let steamy hot water rinse away the day before, she has never felt bombarded

with so many feelings at the same time. Ron had finally confessed that he had

feelings for Hermione, she had already known but to have it in words was a

differen thing. She wished that the squeaky loud girls outside the door, and

probably soon everyone else, would just leave them alone so they could figure

it out first. She turned off the tap and sighed as she readied herself to be

attacked with questions.

The noise had stopped as if everyone had left, Hermione quickly got dressed and

rushed out the door but came to a quick stop at the door. About twenty girls had

gathered around her bed which was facing the bathroom and had all their eyes

staring at her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously, she slowly started to the door afraid that they

might all pounce on her.

"Nothing," All of them chirped and didn't move from their spot.

"Okay.." Hermione eyed each and everyone of them carefully as she tippied toed out

of the room. They continued to watch her every move but didn't say a word at all.

She had finally made it to the door, muttering a quick bye and booked out of

there. When the door shut, a blastering sound of girls, twenty-two to be exact,

could be heard from all Gryffindor dormitories and common room. Hermione not

bothering to go back and see what they were chatting about, left to the Great Hall

for lunch as Ron had recommended.

xexexexe

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny happier than usually greeted, when Hermione took her seat

at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione replied starting to get alittle scared of how everyone was

acting. She looked down at her plate, half expecting an awfully cute, cherry pie,

she reminisced of that not long ago memory of Ron's first and probably only

baking attempt.

Harry nor Ron weren't seen anywhere, Hermione helped herself to some toast with

butter, ignoring how unusual it was for both her close friends to miss a meal.

She finished her lunch and hopped up from her seat, "See you later Ginny,"

Ginny answered with a mouthful an unmistakably, "Bye Mione."

Hermione paced down the aisle between two tables before Ginny could finish her

food and realize she had to deliver a note.

"You forgot this," Ginny pushed a white envelope at Hermione.

"Thanks," she carried on with her path and had added a new little smirk.

"Hope you had a good lunch,

Take a school broom to the end of the Quidditch Pitch.

Be seeing you soon."

She rushed to the broom closet, dodging groups of students, and grabbed the first

broomstick she saw. Kicking off the ground, just the way Ron taught her, she was

airbound in a second and headed off to the farthest golden goal hoop. It was as

though she didn't want to think and just acted on impulse. Not even signing out a

broomstick like the normal Hermione would insist on doing. Then again she had

changed, ever since seeing Hogwarts from a broomstick, it was a much different

view of her second home.

During her flight, her thoughts were mainly on Ron and how their relationship had

grown ever since their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express. She smiled as she

thought of how Ron had looked with that black smudge on his nose. She didn't know

it then, too concentrated on schooling, she would be in love with that boy.

xexexexe

She slowed her broom in front of a dark figure, she could barely make it out since

the sun was behind it. It was definitely Ron, but what was he doing? She could see

his body but he was either inside or in front of some type of barrel. As she took

small steps towards, the image became clearer.

Ron was in a barrel of grapes.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, pants rolled up to his ankles, and his bare feet

crushing the grapes under it.

He looks up to see Hermione approaching, with a huge smile plastered on his face,

"Would you care to join?"

A little embarassed, Hermione slighted nods as Ron stops to help Hermione up into

the barrel of grapes. She takes off her everyday black robes, revealing a tee and

a pair of jeans. Rolling up her pants, she starts squishing the green grapes

between her toes. The grapes ooze of juice as they break open under the two's

feet. Hermione looks at Ron and catches his eyes, she quickly turns away blushing.

They both continue crushing grapes until they're legs are aching and decide to

take a rest, they sit on the edge of the barrel.

Ron bends down and picks up an uncrushed grape, offering it to Hermione.

"Grape flavored toe jam courtesy of Ron? Uh, no thanks." Hermione jokes, looking

at the grape with a dirty look then laughing. Ron joins her.

They laugh for a moment, soaking in the days work, not wanting this moment to end.

Ron slides closer to Hermione, brushing his lips against his forehead, he feels

her eyelashes against his cheeks. She's his girl. Hermione closes her eyes, smelling Ron's slightly strong

scent mixed with the sweetness of the grapes, they weirdly fit together.

Just like them, Ron and Hermione were complete opposites but

fit together perfectly. They sit together, bodies slightly touching in an appealing, innocent way.

Ron whispers into Hermione's brown, bushy hair, "I love you."

It came out right, not awkward at all, unlike the times hes said those three words to other girls, meaninglessly.

He didn't stutter because he actually meant them.

They were naturally said, not forced at all.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back into his red, fiery hair.

She's only said those words to her parents and at the occasional times that

they slipped out when she was really scared or relieved about Harry or Ron. When

she says them to her parents, she means them, but not really means them. They're

somewhat a mechanical thing, something you say just to make your parents happy.

Of course she loved her parents, but she never loved someone in another way.

Saying I love you to Ron, she wasn't just mimicking Ron but declaring that she

truly love hims. She always had, just never could get over their past. Until now.

"I'll feed you grapes and give you piggy back rides for the rest of your life,"

Ron shyly says as his eyes wander to the bottom of the barrel, "If you let me."

Hermione smiles, not knowing what to say but, "I'd love that."

Ron gets down on one knee, regardless of the mushy grapes on the ground, admiring

Hermione's beauty, nervously asks, "Wil you marry me?"

she tearfully answers, "Yes!" kissing Ron passionately. All the feelings she's

been holding in about Ron are finally released, as well as Ron's.

"Mmmm.." Hermione mumbles.

"Huh?" Ron confused.

She kisses him again, "Grapey." Ron smiles against her.

"Tired?" Ron asks as he looked down at their green stained feet.

"Yes."

"Get on," Ron offering his back.

She climbs onto his back, he hoists Hermione onto his back, stepping out of the

barrel. He steps away while leaving a trail of green grapes.

They kiss again.

xexexexe

This was my original ending.. I'm not sure if I like the proposal in it.. probably

too early. But it will lead to my next chapter if I have one.. well here is the

epilogue.. it's been a really long time, sorry guys. review on the way out please.


End file.
